doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
Bryrick '''is a '''Tritagonist/Neutral character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the male counterpart of Blossom. He only loved her in the beginning of chapter 2 and originated from the Cartoon Network show; The Powerpuff Girls. Story Brick has a crush on blossom for 2 years appearance so far. He was battling alongside Boomer and Butch against Powerpuff girls It was supossed to be a simulation but turned into a slaughter when Butch cut off Jenny's arm. After that brute came to help J berserk and complained to Dr. Brisbaine about it. Dr. Brisbaine said that the boys just are too strong. Dr. Brisbaine told Boomer that his head was in the "clouds" again, and said to Weasel to place the report, the next morning, on his desk. Brick said to Boomer that he had to keep his head focused on the mission, and not to think to much about those girls. Powers & Abilities Although Brick, and the Rowdyruff boys, haven't displayed any of their powers yet, he possible has the same powers that he had in the original show. Most speculate that since Blossom has ice breath, Brick has fire breath. Personality While it's been said the boys still fight brutally, Brick appears more fair and merciful than before. While he states their rematch with the Girls ruthlessly, It's not quite clear if he still wants revenge or at least a fair rematch. Brick also seems to be much more intelligent. Brick cares about his brothers, though he often has trouble keeping Butch under control. Brick is the more disciplined of the brothers. He doesn't seem to trust Brisbane. Appearances Brick has a much different appearance than in the series. He wears totally black clothes, he only has two red stripes on his sleeves. He has red hair with a long ponytail and wears a red cap and has red eyes. While in the series Brick, wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black and pants and black sneakers as his brothers. Origins He is an antagonist from the Cartoon Network series The Powepuff Girls. He and his brothers were the male counterparts of the girls, so anything that the girls stood for, the boys would be against it, often doing the opposite of what the girls do. His ingredient is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. Being the leader, Brick would orchestra a lot of chaos and mishap including graffiti, terrorizing people on the streets, making a mess of things, and other chaotic things. They would often clash with the girls on every encounter and usually the battles would be long and fierce with the boys taking the upperhand later. However, the girls figured out how to beat them: Kissing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each layed one on their perspective counterparts which in the end made the boys explode. Later on, HIM resurrected them and made them even stronger than before. However they were eventually defeated. In fan media he seems to have calmed down somewhat, showing more of a capable leadership role. See also: Brick on Snafu wiki. Gallery Project_Rowdy_Brick.jpg|Brick in the Project Rowdy. Hanz_brick_lineart_copy.jpg|Samurai Brick Sudden_rivalry_by_noyver-d31pvwv.jpg|Hey who are you? (FanArt by Noyver). BrickBadASS.png|Hey [[Powerpuff Girls|girls] miss me? Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Rowdyruff Boy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villain Category:Powepuff Girls Doujinshi Characters Category:Project Rowdy